


The Nose Knows Lovesquare Oneshots

by greatcloudninja



Series: The Nose Knows [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Coming In Pants, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Femdom, First Time, Frottage, Love Bites, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 23:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17011407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greatcloudninja/pseuds/greatcloudninja
Summary: Love Square one-shot scenes set after the events of The Nose Knows. Each chapter will cover one side of the love square and feature different kinks. Some spoilers ahead, but you can read these before reading the main story!





	1. Ladynoir - Mating Cycles/In Heat, Frottage/Coming in Pants, Dirty Talk

After what felt like the longest, coldest winter known to mankind, Spring had finally arrived in the City of Lights. And along with the longer days and warmer temperatures, animals throughout the city were getting into an… _amorous_ mood.

Ladybug was no exception.

 

_"So, what you're saying is, the whole 'increased-sense-of-smell' thing was a precursor to us going into… into a kind of heat?" Marinette asked Tikki faintly._

_"Yes. It's something that all Miraculous holders go through eventually, but it will be especially bad for you because I'm the Kwami of creation. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you about this sooner, Marinette, but I didn't want to frighten or worry you."_

_"So what does that mean for me and Chat?"_

_"Well… It shouldn't affect you as badly when you're not transformed, and you'll still be able to fight, but when the two of you aren't in immediate danger, you'll probably… feel very strong urges over the next month or so. Let's just leave it at that."_

_"Right…"_

 

That conversation had been a couple of weeks before. For the first two weeks, Ladybug had been able to content herself with heated makeout sessions during quiet patrols, but the more time she and Chat spent together, the more they seemed to rile each other up.

On one unseasonably warm spring evening, hidden in an alcove of the _Notre-Dame de Paris_ , Ladybug hit her breaking point.

"Fuck…" Pulling her mouth away from Chat's, she looked down at the blond with a heated gaze. " _Chaton_ , I need more…"

"Wh-what do you need, Bugaboo?" Chat asked, reaching up to fiddle with one of Ladybug's hair ties. His eyes darted from Ladybug's lips down to where his other hand was fondling her breast, his clawed thumb flicking against the hardened bud of her nipple.

Ladybug grasped Chat's shoulders, rolling them over until she was on top of him, straddling his waist. She could feel the hard line of his erection against the crack of her ass, and she shifted downward slightly until it was nestled between her lower lips. She wiggled her hips from side to side a bit, spreading herself even wider until the head of his cock was flush with her clit, only two thin layers of fabric separating them. "Ahhhn… Oh god…"

Chat couldn't move for a long moment as Ladybug began to undulate on top of him, mindlessly rutting against him seeking her own pleasure. He could feel the liquid heat of her core through his suit, and he was sure that he was harder than he'd ever been in his entire life. When he'd regained the mental capacity to do so, he reached up with both hands to tweak Ladybug's pert nipples through her suit. "You're so beautiful, My Lady," he whispered to her.

Ladybug keened high and long at Chat's words, her eyes squeezing tightly shut as her mouth fell open. Her rhythmic movements stuttered, so he started to rock up against her, helping her find her groove once more. "That's it," Chat said, moving one of his hands down to her hip while the other shifted backward to push himself into a more upright position. "Fuck, Bugaboo, you're so good for me. Just taking what you want from me, you're so needy, aren't you?" He bit at one of her breasts through her suit, making her cry out, before he laved it apologetically.

Grasping at Chat's shoulders, Ladybug gave one particularly vicious twist of her hips, her clit rubbing against the seam of Chat's suit just so; combined with Chat's touch and his filthy, beautiful words, it was enough to tip her over the edge. Chat pulled her down into a deep kiss to muffle her scream as she came, swallowing the noise in an attempt to protect their privacy.

She rolled off of him after a long moment, aftershocks still pulsing through her body as she caught her breath. She looked over at Chat through hazy, loving eyes. "Need a hand?" she asked him.

"No, no... you've done quite enough already," Chat admitted rather shyly. "Plagg is going to kill me when I get home."

"Mm. Tikki probably won't be too happy with me, either." Chat settled on the floor next to Ladybug, kissing her just under her ear and working his way down to the edge of her suit.

"We should probably think of something to make it up to them."

"Yeah… good idea."

"But if we're going to do something really nice… do you think they'll mind if we went at it one more time?" Chat whispered into Ladybug's ear, making her shiver.

"I like the way you think, _Chaton,"_ Ladybug replied, smiling as she felt his claws trail down her torso.


	2. Marichat - Masturbation, Accidental Voyeurism, Oral Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette gets a little "alone time," but she's interrupted by a curious kitty.

It was rare that Marinette ever had the house to herself; however, on one particular summer Sunday afternoon, her parents were across town for a few hours for a catering event, so she was home alone with nothing in particular to do.

Which, of course, meant sending Tikki downstairs for cookies so she could have some "private time."

She had already gotten comfortable in bed, stripped down to her bra and panties. Closing her eyes, she let her imagination take over, picturing herself and her boyfriend on a romantic getaway. Though they had been together for over six months at this point, they still had yet to really "go all the way," as it were—those several furious mutual masturbation sessions during her spring heat notwithstanding—so Marinette was curious what Adrien would be like when they finally crossed that threshold. Would he be as nervous as she would certainly be? Or would he be confident?

She liked the idea of him being knowledgeable, but still eager to please her. In her mind's eye, Adrien slowly explored her body, her own fingers and hands standing in for his as he touched her arms, her shoulders, her breasts; lightly circling her areolae until her nipples hardened into stiff peaks.

"Oh god… Adrien…" Marinette moaned, the sound carrying up through the cracked-open skylight above her bed. With her eyes closed as she touched herself, Marinette didn't notice the luminous green gaze peering down from above, watching her every movement hungrily.

Chat Noir ever-so-slowly raised the door of the skylight to allow himself a better look at his girlfriend's exposed body as she touched herself. Having gotten a few precious hours of freedom from his life as Adrien Agreste, he'd promptly transformed and leapt his way over to the _21me_ _arrondissement_ , wanting to surprise Marinette with a rooftop stroll—but instead, he'd been the surprised one when a peek inside her room revealed her playing with her nipples through her bra.

Inside the room below, Marinette rolled over onto her stomach, reaching behind her to unclasp her bra. She slid the garment off her shoulders, flinging it onto the floor below to be retrieved later. She half-buried her face in her pillows as one hand slid down her torso. Getting her knees under her, she lifted her pert rear end into the air, spreading her thighs enough to start touching herself through her panties.

Chat could hear her panting as she touched herself, tiny little whimpers that seemed to echo through his skull. There was no way he could just sit there and watch any longer. He eased the door fully open to allow himself room to slide inside, using his increased strength and conditioning as Chat Noir to hold his body close to the ceiling until he could get into position.

Surprisingly, Marinette didn't seem to notice as he lowered himself down onto her bed behind her, too lost in her fantasy. It wasn't until his clawed hands grasped her hips that her head popped up and she looked around in alarm. "Chat!" she cried softly when she realized who had intruded on her private time. "What are you doing here?"

"Getting a free show, apparently," Chat replied with a lascivious grin, his eyes faintly glowing in the low light of her loft. He reached up and pulled the skylight door shut, flicking the lock so that there would be no more interruptions. "But I thought you might _purr-_ fer a helping hand, or mouth maybe?"

Still looking at Chat over her shoulder, Marinette nodded mutely. This wasn't at all what she'd had in mind for her fantasy, but she wasn't one to look a gift Chat in the mouth. She couldn't help but giggle at the double entendre.

"Something funny, Princess?" Chat's clawed fingers toyed with the elastic waistband of her panties.

Shaking her head, Marinette rolled over onto her back once more, spreading her legs wider to give Chat more room to work with. "Just thinking that this isn't exactly what I had in mind to do today, but I'm not complaining."

"Hmm. And what _were_ your plans?"

"Well, doing this alone, for one."

"So is my presence an improvement?"

"Very much so." Marinette grinned at her boyfriend, leaning up to kiss his nose before she plopped back down onto the bed. "Whenever you're ready, Chat."

"I didn't realize just how much of a _princess_ you were going to be, Marinette," Chat teased gently. He ran two fingers up and down the seam of her lower lips through her panties, wishing he could feel the wetness there with his bare skin. As he touched her, he leaned forward, pressing his lips to the soft skin of her torso, just above her belly button. He grinned as he felt her stomach muscles flutter under his ministrations.

Groaning, Marinette closed her eyes, reaching down to run her fingers through Chat's hair. "Mnn… Chat…"

"Yes, Princess?" Chat murmured, still slowly kissing his way down her stomach.

"Get on with it… I can't wait any longer…"

"Well, maybe _I'm_ not ready to get on with it," Chat countered, sucking a mark into Marinette's lower belly punishingly. Her breath caught and she shuddered at the sensation of his teeth catching her skin. "Maybe I want to worship you; did you ever think of that?"

"O-oh… All right…" Marinette's voice was unsteady as she spoke.

"Are you sure you want this?" Chat asked. "I could de-transform if you would rather…"

" _Chatonnnn_ ... I want _you,_ " Marinette whined. "Chat, Adrien, it doesn't matter as long as it's you."

"Good answer." Taking pity on the girl, Chat reached for the sides of her panties, using his sharp claws to rip through the fabric and leave it in tatters. " _Chat_!" Marinette cried out, though she sounded more turned on than angry.

Chat pulled the ruined fabric aside, taking a closer look at Marinette's lower lips. He could see the faint glisten of moisture there, her scent musky and alluring but still somehow sweet to his sensitive nose. She didn't smell like her Kwami, thank God, but she did still smell delicious. Using his thumbs to part her lips more fully, he spotted the swollen bud of her clit, a Cheshire-like grin crossing his features as he licked his lips. A moment later, his tongue flicked against the bud, making a strangled cry escape Marinette's mouth.

That sound broke the dam of Chat's self control. He dove in, feasting on Marinette's pussy like his life depended on it. He alternated between long, broad swipes of his tongue across her whole vagina and tiny little kitten-ish licks right up against her clit; occasionally dipping his tongue as far as it would go down into her vagina.

He ate her out like a man possessed, her muffled sounds and the minute twitches of her hips only spurring him on even more. When Marinette dug her hands into his blond hair to pull him even closer, he moaned against her; when she started to buck her hips, he scooped his hands underneath her ass, lifting her lower body into the air to hold her still.

When Chat started to purr, it was all over. Marinette screamed his name as she hit her climax, her inner walls pulsing rhythmically and her fluid spilling out over Chat's face. He kept licking slowly as she rode the high, avoiding her clit to keep from over-stimulating her. Only when the thrumming in her loins subsided and Marinette was left a panting mess did Chat finally pull his face away from her, lowering her back down onto the bed fully. "How was that?" He asked, wiping his face with the back of his hand.

"Marinette isn't here right now," the midnight-haired girl mumbled tiredly. "Leave a message after the beep." Chat bit back a laugh at that, sliding up to lie alongside his girlfriend and play with her loose hair. After Marinette regained her breath, she wrapped her arms around Chat and pulled him into a tight hug. "That was better than I ever could have imagined. Thank you."

"Mm… that's not good. I don't know how I'm going to top that next time."

"You're a resourceful tomcat; I'm sure you'll think of something."


	3. Ladrien - Femdom, Light Bondage, Praise Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Adrien watches the house during his father and Nathalie's honeymoon, he gets a surprise visitor.

In Ladybug's eyes, autumn was the best season to be in Paris. A lot of it had to do the cooling temperatures making running around the city in a skintight spandex suit much more comfortable; but the new fall fashions definitely tied into it as well. Especially the billboards advertising the latest designs from _Gabriel_ Fashion.

 _Especially_ the one in the 8 _me_ _arrondissement_ that currently featured Adrien in a men's underwear ad.

"You know," Chat had mentioned conversationally one night as they were patrolling the week before, "Father and Nathalie are going to be gone on their honeymoon next week." The two of them had finally tied the knot in a beautiful, private summer wedding following the birth of the baby, though they'd decided to temporarily postpone their honeymoon until Adrien's new half-sister Charlotte was old enough to go on an airplane. Of course, with their busy lives, the "temporary" postponement had ended up being more than a year.

"Is that so? Good for them."

"Yeah… So, I was thinking…"

* * *

Several nights later, Ladybug was hanging around outside the Agreste mansion, scouting out the area from a rooftop on the opposite side of the _Place du Châtelet._  With the owner of the house out of town, of course the heroine of Paris would want to make sure no one tried to break in or cause a ruckus! Her presence definitely didn't have anything to do with the fact that her boyfriend was house-sitting while his father was taking his new wife on a week-long trip to the Mediterranean.

Ladybug hopped over to another roof, giving her a better angle to see inside the tall, plate-glass windows of Adrien's old bedroom. By some miracle (probably named Nathalie Sancoeur-Agreste), Adrien had been allowed to move out when he started at _université_ , though his father had insisted on him staying at an apartment near the _Gabriel_ headquarters. It had been about two months since Adrien moved out, so it was sort of surreal to see him back in his old room.

As Ladybug watched, Adrien got up from the couch where he'd been watching TV, stripping off his shirt on the way to the bathroom. With a smirk on her face, the heroine launched her yo-yo, catching it on the roof so that she could swing over the fence surrounding the property. She slowly eased a window open while Adrien was in the bathroom, slipping inside, making sure to close the window behind her so that there would be no visible sign of her entry.

She had plans for M. Agreste, and she didn't want to alert him to her presence before she had a chance to enact those plans. Thankfully, the black cat Kwami was fast asleep on the couch Adrien had recently vacated; it was child's play for Ladybug to scoop him into her hands and gently deposit him outside the room. Then, hiding herself in a shadowy corner of the second floor, she awaited Adrien's return from the bathroom.

Her patience was rewarded a few minutes later by the sight of her boyfriend, hair still damp from a shower, dressed in nothing but a low-slung towel around his hips. Licking her lips in anticipation, she waited for just the right moment before she struck—leaping down from the second floor, she pressed him down onto the bed on his stomach, climbing on top of him to hold him in place. "Good evening, Adrien," she purred, running her tongue along the shell of his ear.

"L-Ladybug," Adrien stuttered, gasping at the sensation of her hot breath against his skin. "What are you doing here? How did you get in?"

"I don't think those are the questions you really want to be asking right now, _minou_ ," Ladybug gave a slow grind of her hips against Adrien's ass, her suit and the towel the only things keeping the two of them separated. "I'm here because you have something that I want, and I'm going to take it."

"Wh-what could I possibly have that you want, Ladybug?" Adrien's voice was strained—not from fear, but from desire, his own hips shifting minutely under Ladybug's weight.

She lifted herself off of him, pulling the towel away and nudging him in the side until he'd rolled over onto his back. "If you ask nicely, I'll tell you. But if you're naughty, I'll just leave now and find what I want somewhere else." Adrien couldn't hold back a whine as Ladybug settled herself back down on top of him, his rock-hard erection nestling against her labia.

"Please… Please Ladybug, don't leave…" Adrien reached his arms up to touch his girlfriend, but she was faster—within moments, his arms were bound together at the wrists by one of his own silk ties.

"Mm… Leave those there, _minou._ " Ladybug leaned down and pressed her lips against Adrien's, kissing him deeply as she pressed his arms into the bed above his head. "You sure do make a pretty little present, all tied up for me," she murmured into his skin. Sitting up, she dropped her transformation, her Kwami quickly darting out of the room—without the suit, she was completely nude save for a replica mask and one of Adrien's shirts. The sudden loss of spandex between them made Adrien groan as the heat between Ladybug's legs increased exponentially. "Lucky for me, you're now in no position to keep me from getting exactly. What. I. Want." She tapped him lightly on the lips to punctuate her last few words before she shifted her body just enough that his erection nestled between her folds. He wasn't exactly penetrating her just yet, but he could feel her slickness and heat.

Rocking her hips, Ladybug keened softly as the head of Adrien's cock brushed up against her clit. "Oh god, Adrien… you're so big…" The blond's heavy breaths stuttered at the comment, his own hips juddering against Ladybug's as he tried to match the rhythm of her movements. "Such a good boy, making me feel so good…"

Adrien's eyes fell shut as he threw his head back, biting his lip in an effort to hold on for just a bit longer. "A-anything for you… my Lady…" he moaned. He couldn't cum yet—his Lady still needed him, needed his erection to find her own pleasure.

"Adrien… Look at me, Adrien… Good boy," Ladybug murmured as Adrien slowly cracked his eyes open and focused on her once more. He practically gnawed on his lower lip as she slowly raised the hem of the shirt she'd worn, revealing more and more of her toned stomach and perky breasts. She finally slipped the shirt over her head, leaving herself fully bare to him other than her mask, her hands moving to pinch and tease her own nipples. "Mmm… Do you like my breasts, Adrien?"

"Yes, my Lady… they're so perfect…"

"Maybe if you're a good boy, I'll let you taste them next time. You've been _so good_ for me thus far—can you keep going?"

" _Yessssss...."_ Adrien hissed through his teeth as he nodded vigorously. "S-so close, my Lady… Are you close too?"

"Mmhmm, I am Adrien..." She lowered her hands to his torso for leverage as she started moving her hips even faster, chasing her orgasm, soft panting moans escaping her lips with each thrust. "God, your cock is gonna make me come, Adrien, I'm gonna come so hard on your big, wonderful cock…"

Adrien was breathing hard through his nose, his hands clenched into fists as he rocked up against Ladybug, trying desperately not to fight against the restraints she'd put around his wrists. Moments later, Ladybug reached up and tugged on the silk tie, freeing his arms—allowing him to grab hold of her hips as he rutted against her hard and fast until she was crying out. "Adrien, I'm—I," she started, but before she could finish, she was launched over the edge, her body pulsing with her climax. The additional rush of wetness over Adrien's cock and the sweet cries from his Lady were enough to do him in as well, his hips stuttering once more as his release spilled over his stomach and Ladybug's folds.

Ladybug looked down at Adrien through glazed eyes as they both recovered their breath, his arms on her hips the only thing keeping her upright. "That was… awesome," she mumbled as she leaned down for a sloppy kiss. The movement smeared their combined fluids between them, and Ladybug winced a bit as she rolled off of him. "Okay… five minutes, then we shower."

"Agreed." Adrien reached over with one hand and gently plucked the mask off of Marinette's face, giving her a sappy smile. "Thank you for indulging me, by the way."

"You're welcome." Marinette couldn't help but return the smile.


	4. Adrinette - Lingerie, Possessiveness, First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette surprises Adrien on their anniversary.

"Marinette, I'm home," Adrien called as he walked in the door of his apartment. He unwound the scarf from around his neck, hanging it up on the hook next to the front door, following it with his jacket a moment later. He could see his girlfriend's school bag on the couch, but she was nowhere to be seen.

As soon as Adrien had moved into his own place just before the start of _université,_  he'd given Marinette a spare key. She still lived with her parents at the bakery while she attended school, but she visited most nights, either as Marinette or as Ladybug. On nights when photo shoots kept him out late, Marinette would usually have dinner waiting for him when he got back, either takeout or home cooking from Sabine. However, tonight there was no food sitting out on the counter. "Marinette?" Adrien called again.

"Bedroom!" Marinette's voice was muffled behind the closed bedroom door, so he made his way over after sliding his shoes off.

Adrien pushed the door open without stepping into the room. "Marinette, what are you…" Adrien's words trailed off, his jaw falling open at the sight of his girlfriend. She was perched on her knees on the end of his bed, wearing a sheer lace teddy in black with electric green ribbons criss-crossing down the center. The lace led up to her neck, where a thick black choker held a gold bell. Two black cat ears sat atop her head, nestled into her midnight-colored hair, which hung loose over her shoulders. More of the green ribbons wrapped around her hips, attaching to the back of a thong that he could just barely see as she shifted to climb off of the bed. At the back of the thong, a matching black tail snaked out, swinging from side to side as Marinette approached him. She was barefoot, her steps nearly silent as she padded toward him across the hardwood floor.

"Happy anniversary, Adrien," Marinette said, looking up at him rather shyly through her lashes.

"Hah… M-Marinette, did you make this?" Adrien asked, his eyes roving across her perfect body.

Marinette nodded, biting her lower lip. She'd done a dark, smoky shadow to emphasize her bluebell eyes, her candy-apple red lipstick drawing Adrien's attention to her mouth. "I wanted to do something special for you for our anniversary... Do you like it?"

" _Fuck_ yes," Adrien breathed. He reached out and took Marinette by the hand, pulling her closer to him, guiding her hand to the front of his pants to show her just how much he liked her surprise. "God, Marinette, I forgot how amazing you look in Chat Noir's colors…"

Marinette giggled softly, her hand rubbing his erection gently through his pants. "Poor thing, you must be so uncomfortable right now. Let me help." Her other hand came up to pop the button and lower the zipper on his pants, releasing him from his cloth prison. Before she could do more, however, Adrien slid his hands into her hair, pulling her into a searing kiss. Marinette wound her arms around his neck, opening her mouth to him when his tongue pressed against the seam of her lips. A soft whimper slipped out as he thoroughly ravished her mouth, one of his hands sliding down to cup a breast while his thumb teased her nipple through the thin fabric.

"Adrien…" Marinette's voice was breathless as Adrien's mouth trailed down her jaw to her neck, sucking and biting marks into her skin just above the collar. "A-Adrien, wh-what are you doing?"

"Just marking my territory," the blond murmured into Marinette's neck, nosing against her before he started working on leaving another mark.

"Nn… Possessive _Chaton,_ " Marinette murmured, one of her hands moving to stroke the back of Adrien's head. He huffed a laugh against her skin between nips, while both of his hands slid down to cup her ass and lift her into the air.

Marinette yelped in surprise as Adrien lifted her effortlessly, grabbing at his shoulders for support as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her over to the bed, gently laying her down, hovering over her as he brought his lips to hers once again. "Marinette… _fuck_ , the things you do to me…" He rocked his hips, his clothed erection pressing against her core. "I love you so much, Princess..."

"I love you too, _minou_ ," Marinette replied, her eyes fluttering shut at the feeling of his erection against her. "A-Adrien, I…"

"Hmm?" Adrien's mouth latched on to her neck again, just under her jaw, sucking another mark into her skin.

"I… I want you to fuck me, Adrien… please…" Adrien stilled at Marinette's soft plea, pulling away after a long moment to stare down at her, pupils blown wide.

"Are you sure?" Adrien's voice was oddly hoarse as he asked. "We've never…"

" _Yes!"_ Marinette cried. "Why else would I have made Chat Noir-themed lingerie if not to seduce you, you dumb cat?"

Adrien wrapped his arms around Marinette once more, pulling her bodily against him, burying his face into the crook of her neck. He just held her like that for a long moment, breathing in her scent, trying to keep himself from falling apart before he could even get started. "I love you," he mumbled again. "I love you so fucking much."

Marinette giggled at the feeling of his breath tickling her skin, stroking his hair once more. Adrien pulled back quickly to strip out of his shirt and pants; when they were both on the floor, Marinette reached out toward him, helping him tug his _Gabriel_ boxer briefs down to reveal his erection. "I'm glad to see you're so eager."

"That's one way of putting it," Adrien muttered fondly. "Now, _ma belle Chatte Noire_ , how do I get you out of this?"

Marinette reached up to brush her hair off of the back of her neck, revealing a ribbon holding the neck of the teddy shut. Adrien tugged on the ribbon until it came undone, the collar and the fabric covering her breasts falling away. With the fabric gone, Adrien immediately delved down to kiss and lick his way down her chest. He took one nipple into his mouth while his hands worked the stretchy lace down the rest of the way, leaving the rest of her bare to him. Once the fabric was past her hips, Adrien left it to her to kick it off of her legs, his hands returning to her breasts while he moved his mouth farther downward. "God, Princess, you're so beautiful… How did I get so lucky?" he murmured against her stomach.

"That's a good question… Maybe you had a little help," Marinette replied with a grin, breathless under Adrien's well-practiced attentions. He was leaving marks all down the length of her torso, little love bites that would remind her of him whenever she saw her bare skin. "Come on, Adrien… I need you inside me so badly… I feel so empty inside…"

Adrien's mouth went dry at Marinette's words, his eyes dark as he looked down at her. "Are you sure about this?" He needed her to be absolutely certain, he didn't want her to regret this later.

" _Yes_ , _Chaton_ , please! I'm begging you!" Marinette whined as she spread her legs even wider, trying to get his attention where she wanted it most.

Adrien's lips quirked into a half-grin at Marinette's plea. "All right, all right, no more playing." With that, Adrien slipped two fingers inside Marinette, making sure she was ready for him. She whimpered and rocked her hips against his fingers in an effort to get him deeper. Adrien slowly worked his fingers in and out, stretching her open, while he reached for the bedside table to retrieve condoms and lube. He used his teeth to rip open one of the condoms, rolling it down over his erection with a hiss. "Princess, I'm not sure how long I'm going to last. You've gotten me all wound up."

"It's f-fine, _minou_ , just _hurry_ ," Marinette moaned. Adrien pulled his fingers out just long enough to smear some lube over his erection before he positioned himself at her entrance.

"I love you, Marinette Dupain-Cheng," Adrien whispered, leaning down to press his lips to hers as he slid home. His mouth swallowed her moan at the intrusion. He started slow, to give her time to get used to him, but within just a minute or so she was rocking her hips to meet his thrusts. He leaned back, grasping at her hips to give himself more leverage to start moving faster.

"A-Adrien, I need… please…" Marinette could barely string two words together, but Adrien was astute enough to understand what she was getting at. He shifted his grip so that he could support her lower body with one hand, freeing up his other to start thumbing at her clit. The effect was instantaneous--Marinette cried out loudly, her back arching as she clenched her hands in his sheets. "Yes! So good!"

"God, Princess, you're so beautiful… opening up so good for me," Adrien muttered before clenching his teeth against his impending climax. His thumb circled Marinette's clit faster, trying to keep the movements in time with his thrusts, making a concerted effort to get her to climax before her tight heat overwhelmed him. "Come on, love, come for me."

Marinette's eyes screwed shut tight, her mouth falling open as she panted for breath. "Adri--aaaahnnn!!" She cried out loud as the combination of his thrusts, the thumb against her clit, and his sweet words tipped her over the edge. As she clenched around him, she heard him groan, and moments later he was slumping forward, his head falling against her shoulder as he recovered from his own release. Marinette slowly released the stranglehold she had on Adrien's comforter to reach up and run her fingers through his sweat-dampened hair. "Wow…"

"Yeah…" Adrien mouthed at Marinette's shoulder, languidly leaving another mark on her skin. After taking another few seconds to catch his breath, he pulled out of her before he gathered her up in his arms and moved her up the bed until they could lay on it properly. He took a moment to remove and tie off the condom before he collapsed next to her. "You're incredible, you know that?"

Marinette smiled and rolled over to bury her face into Adrien's chest. "Not as incredible as you, _minou_ ," she replied, her voice muffled. "Can I stay here tonight?"

Adrien chuckled and wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug. "I'd be offended if you didn't," he said, pressing a kiss to Marinette's hair.

"Well, we can't have that. I don't want an angry cat in my bed."

"Pretty sure this is _my_ bed, Bugaboo."

"Okay, then I don't want an angry cat in _your_ bed."

"Fair enough." Adrien stifled a yawn. "We should get cleaned up before we fall asleep."

"Mm." Marinette was already half-asleep in his arms. Smiling tenderly, Adrien leaned his head down to kiss her on the forehead before leaving her to run a bath. At least his tub was big enough that they could cuddle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The outfit in question (link is NSFW): https://www.yandy.com/Vixen-Kitten-Lingerie-Costume.php
> 
> Modified to match Chat's colors, of course :)


End file.
